Inheritance
by Flygoon
Summary: Oneshot, my idea of how Sakyo got Dragoon from Ryuga. Be nice, it's my first FF!


Inheritance

 **I Don't own MFB….**

It was the middle of the day, yet the blazing sun was masked by the vortex of sand blowing up, creating mini-tornadoes of sand, dust and dirt.

Yet two people were undaunted by this.

One, a young blader by the name of Sakyo Kuroyami, forged deeper into the stormy wasteland, undeterred by the sandstorm, knowing that he would find _something_ here. In one hand was his Spiral Dragonis 100RF, a present from his grandad for his 8th birthday and he had treasured the silver-and-jade bey well enough, but he knew that it had limits when it came to power. Despite this, due to his heated beyspirit, he had won the annual tournament at his school every single time. All in all, he was considered a leading light in the revival of Beyblade in his local village of Aoiryu, some six years after the nemesis Crisis. Now, aged 14, he often remembered the words of his grandfather when he presented the young Kuroyami with his present.

" _This bey is no ordinary one, my boy. Its Dragonis energy ring has only ever existed on the bey of Ryuto's Omega Dragonis, the brother of Ryuga himself. And the Rubber Flat performance was only ever found on the one and only Gingka Hagane's Storm Pegasus. So, it is quite a gem, huh?"_

Historically, the Kuroyami were descended from the most powerful and honour-bound Samurai family ever to do battle on the fields of feudal Japan, especially against the hated _Shinobi_ , or Ninja. While that power had drained away over the centuries, the honour had not. Sakyo himself thought he was carrying around twenty sacks of it wherever he went.

However, two words constantly echoed throughout his mind whenever he delved into thought.

 _Reverse rotation._

He was a boy who could dream alright, and even at the age of 14 he had this ability. Despite there being very few beys in the world capable of this exclusive quality, he had desired it, due to the legendary blader he had always admired the most. Ryuga, the legendary blader of summer himself, who had fought with no less than _three_ L-Drago beys over the course of his blading career. However, following the Nemesis Crisis, news spread that he had supposedly not survived his encounter with the god of destruction whose name was immortalised by the crisis he had sparked off.

All these thoughts were cut short, as he spotted another person, some way off, but coming his way steadily, slowly, undisturbed by the sandstorm.

"Who are you?" Sakyo called out with an unusually deep-accented growl for someone his age. His aura, Dark Red like his eyes and hair, rose several feet into the air surrounding him as if it were a celestial cloak. Raising Spiral Dragonis onto his launcher, he let rip, his childhood gem speeding towards the mysterious individual. What happened next was a fearsome explosion of Orange, Yellow and Red as Dragonis was knocked back to his owner's feet. The individual's aura, White-Orange, had begun to subside, but it was then that Sakyo realised who he had dared challenged.

"R-R-R-Ryuga-san?" he stuttered.

"Yes. That is my name." came the short, blunt reply. "And I think that I have a duty to do for you, Kuroyami."

"In what way?" came Sakyo's slightly bewildered response.

"Well, while pony-boy was battling Nemesis, I sneaked away from the frontline battle, due to a meteor that went unnoticed as it descended to Earth. As I reached it, I found two things inside. This reborn L-Drago Destructor Df105LRF that you had the unfortunate experience of feeling its new power, and this here." At this point Ryuga presented the younger with a different bey, one different in shape and Colour. While Ryuga's new L-Drago was a lustrous Gold with a few Black highlights, this one was a gleaming Silver, with a blood red stone face and a Jet-Black dragon inscribed into it.

"This is mine?" Sakyo asked.

"Yes. Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF is its name. I think I made the right choice giving it to you. So, now, go to Metal Bey City and defeat as many bladers as you can, and become even stronger than you ever did with Dragonis. You have the power, now use it, my apprentice." With those words Ryuga spun on his heel and headed away.

Sakyo did the same.

But with a sense of confidence, and hoping he would cross paths with Ryuga again.

 **How was that? My first FF any good? Ryuga got Gold Armoured L-Drago Destructor from that meteor if any of you are wondering. Why not post a cheeky review while you're at it too!**

' **til next time, NeoDragonEmperor out!**


End file.
